Aspros' and Sage's Love
by Gold Saint Mu
Summary: Lost Canvas. Warning: Yaoi, gay sex, older man with younger man, hardcore. Aspros declares his love for Sage.
1. Aspros' Love

**ASPROS' LOVE**

**WARNING****: YAOI, GAY SEX, OLD MAN WITH YOUNGER MAN**

Sage was relaxing in the nice steamy waters in the Pope's bathing chamber when Aspros appeared. "Aspros?" The corner of Aspros' lips quirked up. He shrugged off his tunic. He wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Aspros, this place is only for the Grand Pope, to cleanse himself before making offerings to the Goddess Athena," Sage chided him. "You should know that. Why have you come here?" Sage asked.

Aspros' quirky smile became more mischievous. He came right up to Sage and kissed him. It was not a chaste kiss. Far from it. Sage pushed him away before it got even raunchier.

"Aspros, stop this at once!" Aspros shook his head and came onto him again. Sage's brow furrowed. "Have you forgotten? The Pope's orders are absolute. Leave here at once!" Sage commanded harshly.

"No."

"What?" Aspros was one of their most promising Saints, and it was unlike him to be rebellious.

"I want you to take me, Sage-sama. I have for a very long time now, and I am tired of being a coward and betraying myself. Today, I'm going to risk everything," Aspros said and put a hand over his breast, "my Sainthood, my pride, my heart..."

Sage pushed him away again when he tried to kiss him. "Control yourself, boy! You're just going through your teenage years. It's not me you want, Aspros."

"You think I'm just a normal, horny adolescent boy? You think I'm mistaking my admiration for something more?" Aspros demanded.

"Yes," Sage said flatly. "It's not uncommon, though I admit usually you boys fall for someone younger—and someone female."

Aspros made a cutting motion in the air. "I know what you're talking about and have seen it in others, but I am not them. I have always been the type to know what I want, and I want you." He glared angrily at Sage as he fought back his tears.

Sage's expression softened. "Thank you. I'm flattered. But I'm just an old man. Save your youth and passion for someone who deserves it."

Tears slipped down from the corner of Aspros' cheeks, and he said through gritted teeth, "A poor excuse. I understand if you don't want me, but don't give me this 'it's not you, it's me' crap!"

"I'm sorry. It's been many years since I've had to turn someone down." Sage met Aspros' gaze. "I like you very much as a Saint and student, Aspros, but no, I don't have any desire to screw you and never will." He didn't want to be so harsh, but it was necessary.

Aspros laughed bitterly through the sobs. It occurred belatedly to Sage that he shouldn't have mentioned that there had been others.

"I said I would risk everything," Aspros said eventually.

This time when Sage tried to push him away, Aspros grabbed hold of his wrists and pinned them against the lip of the bath. Aspros' kiss was desperate, and Sage could taste the salty tears on his lips. Sage forced Aspros away with his psychokinesis. Aspros blocked with his Cosmos, an impressive feat considering the strength of Sage's psychokinesis. Instead, Sage tried to teleport away but was again stopped by Aspros' Cosmos. Aspros left him no choice. Sage flared his own Cosmos. Unfortunately, he discovered just how strong Aspros had become over the years. Sage struggled to pull his wrists free even though he knew Aspros was definitely physically stronger than him.

Aspros climbed into Sage's lap. "I'm sorry, Sage-sama." He would be branded a traitor, but Sage could tell that bothered him less than disappointing him.

The next kisses were soft. Aspros made his way down Sage's neck and then across his collar. He gently sucked at the base of Sage's neck. Whether or not what Aspros felt was really love, there was definitely attraction. His hardness was impossible to miss. Sage was impressed Aspros was turned on at all. He had no illusions about his own body. He was long past his prime. His skin was rough and sagged despite the still-strong muscles underneath. After his initial struggles, Sage simply suffered Aspros' attentions without returning them and let the boy indulge his fantasies for a short while. As Sage had predicted, Aspros eventually noticed that Sage wasn't getting turned on.

Tears began to slip down Aspros' cheeks again. His sad smile shook, and he blinked back his tears. "I had to at least try." He released Sage's wrists, stood, and bowed. "I apologize for my crimes, Sage-sama. I will, of course, accept any punishment."

Judging by Aspros' expression, the rejection was clearly punishment enough. Sage could sense his heart shatter and bleed. But Sage sensed something else as well. He felt that passionate, golden glow that had remained shyly hidden for years and had been overwhelmed by Aspros's desperation.

"You really do love me," Sage said softly. Aspros tried to smile but failed so instead shrugged. Sage sighed. "Follow me."

The Pope's bedchambers adjoined the bath. He sat on the bed's edge and gestured for Aspros to do the same. "It has been a very long time since I did this, and I don't know if I still can," Sage confessed. "Lie down and pay attention. I suspect I'm going to need a lot of help."

Aspros quickly scampered onto the bed. He was so eager. Sage worried he was taking advantage of the boy instead of being magnanimous by giving him what he wanted. After all, now that the shock was over, the idea of making out with a hot, young Saint was really starting to appeal to him.

"Do not under any circumstances tell anyone, not even your younger twin brother," Sage said. Aspros readily agreed. At this moment, Sage was very, very glad Hakurei was in Jamir and never came to visit the Sanctuary.

Hot, young Saint was an inadequate description for Aspros, who looked simultaneously full and shredded. The Gemini cloth was the least revealing of the twelve Gold cloths, and perhaps that made the Gemini Saint's nudity all the more fascinating. It gave no hint of Aspros' muscular chest the way the Leo cloth might or his 8-pack abs like the Taurus cloth. Unlike the Aries cloth that provided a peek-a-boo look at the crotch, the Gemini's skirt fully hid Aspros' long cock that easily rivaled Libra's codpiece. His shapely thighs weren't accentuated by bright red tights like Sagittarius. The only part of the body that was revealed by the Gemini cloth was the upper arms, and even those massive biceps were usually obscured by the shoulders plates. Presented with such a finely sculpted body, it was easy to slip into the right mood.

"Bring your arms above your head," Sage instructed.

The flexing muscles of his shoulder were unexpectedly sexy, enticing Sage to start there. His tongue traced those bulging muscles, and he was surprised to find himself salivating for more of that firm young flesh. Aspros' thin layer of perspiration countered the bath's waters so he retained the sweaty taste of a man. Sage tipped Aspros' head and caressed his neck and shoulders. There were so many other things to do and places to stroke and yet Sage couldn't get past this delicious sucking of Aspros' neck. This alone was enough to make Sage hard, but he made certain his cock didn't come in contact with Aspros so he wouldn't know how much Sage wanted his body now that he'd started down this path.

And Sage wanted Aspros really badly. He was already imagining their hips grinding together. He would push Aspros' long legs up into a wide v. The sight of Aspros' opening would drive him wild, and he would plunge himself in deep and hard, forgetting that this was Aspros' first time so he would need to be properly prepared and instructed. Aspros would cry out in pain and surprise, but Sage would be too out of control to slow the pace. Aspros was strong though and would adjust quickly, and he was smart so would know to shift until Sage's shaft rubbed against him just right. That would be the perfect moment to slide his hands from Aspros' thighs to his ankles and force them level with his ears so that Aspros' body would be even more accessible. Sage's mouth would lock around the base of his neck just as it was doing now, and he would suck so hard that he'd leave red welts. He would come so hard that he would completely overwhelm Aspros with the sensation of Sage's pulsing cock and hot fluids. From then on, Aspros would become addicted to that incredible feeling of being filled and would always want more. Anytime he was without Sage's cum in him, he would feel empty and desire to be vigorously taken once more.

Sage ran a hand from Aspros' forearm to his waist. His side was just hard muscle after muscle, and they tensed under Sage's touch. He tore himself from Aspros' neck to lick Aspros' inner forearm but quickly kissed his way down to those fine obliques. He paused to wet a finger that went for Aspros' nipple, eliciting a soft gasp. Sage's lips and tongue continued to delight in Aspros' sides. Aspros was apparently ticklish just above the waist and squirmed provocatively. Sage had forgotten just how much he loved this. He held Aspros down by the chest and hip and relentlessly pursued his whimpering, wriggling victim. Sage kissed along Aspros' hip to reach his washboard stomach. His tongue eagerly traced the separate muscles, and his kisses were wet with drool. There was no hint of fat on his abs, nothing to suck on, and Sage was sorely tempted to suck on Aspros' shaft.

It would be unseemly for the Pope to take the hard cock into his mouth. That made him want to do it even more. Aspros had the perfect cock for a blowjob, exactly to Sage's taste. He liked them big and fat, the kind that forced his lips wide apart. Aspros wouldn't be able to stifle his moans like he was at the moment. Aspros would moan and keep begging for more. He would arch and drive himself in still deeper. He would be so desperate for more, he'd push Sage's head down without remembering that this was the Pope he was screwing in the mouth. Sage knew he could do it. He could drive anyone mad with his blowjobs. If only he didn't have to be so dignified.

It was hard to be deprived of his cock sucking so he did the next best thing. He knelt above Aspros and dangled his cock above his mouth. "Lick it, just the shaft. It'll take a little while to get used to the taste."

Aspros' licks weren't the tentative ones of a newbie but the enthusiastic licks of a man who truly knew what he wanted. Apparently, he got "used to" the taste very quickly because he was sucking on Sage's cock moments later. Sage drew in a sharp breath. No one was good their first time, but Aspros was a fast learner. He reached up and steadied Sage by the hips, much to Sage's relief. His legs were going weak, and he didn't want to drop all of his weight onto Aspros. Aspros drew him down closer even as he supported him and swallowed him entirely.

He needed to get out of Aspros' hot, wet mouth before he came. Sage tried to pull out but Aspros was sucking on him so hard that it wasn't easy. Before he was able to withdraw, he climaxed. Aspros greedily drank his fill. Sage flopped onto his back. Truly, he had forgotten how wonderful sex was. Aspros turned onto his side and propped himself up on his elbow.

"You still haven't taken me, Sage-sama," Aspros said in a husky voice.

Sage's mind delighted at the idea, but his body was tired and he was sleepy. "Not now."

Aspros frowned, and Sage realized he still thought he would get kicked out of the order of the Saints for his earlier transgression. For him, this was his first, last, and only time with Sage. He would explain it later.

But as Aspros had said before, he was a man who knew what he wanted. Aspros kissed Sage's lips then his neck. He licked Sage from the base of his neck to his ear and then began to gently suckle on that ear. He ran a wet fingertip over Sage's nipple. Then Sage realized, yes, Aspros had been paying attention. Sage smiled slightly and simply enjoyed himself.

Aspros explored his body with tongue, lips, and hands. His chest was nice but certainly not as nice as Aspros'. His arms were strong but didn't bulge with muscles. Apparently, Aspros found his long fingers quite tasty. He had a wimpy 4-pack at this point in his life. Aspros continued farther down to taste and explore Sage's slowly hardening cock and even made Sage forget that he usually felt withered and wrinkly. Still, Aspros wasn't done checking out Sage and licked at Sage's thighs and legs. When Aspros got to his foot, he actually did start sucking on his toes. It was something Sage had heard about as being quite erotic, but he had never done it or had it done to him. Like a foot massage, every part of Sage's body felt stimulated as Aspros' tongue pressed on different parts of his foot. He lovingly traced the arch and then took the entire foot into his mouth. A perverse little part of Sage liked having Aspros humiliate himself in such a way. He poked at Aspros with his other foot, and Aspros obediently lavished attention on that foot. Sage ran his free foot along Aspros' body. This was far too fun.

Sage heard a cork pop open and almost immediately smelled the olive oil he sometimes used to moisturize his skin. Ah, Aspros had always been a clever boy. He massaged it over Sage's now hard cock and occasionally sucked on him to see just how slippery it was.

"Come up here," Sage said. Aspros' enthusiasm made him lazier. He wasn't much for kissing after receiving a blowjob but didn't say that. Instead, he simply guided Aspros' mouth to his neck.

As Aspros sucked on his neck, Sage took the bottle of oil from him and liberally applied it to Aspros' very fine ass. He found that Aspros, ever the overachiever, had already begun to prepare himself. His hole was slippery and opened readily for Sage's finger. He hadn't gotten very far, undoubtedly going slow because it was all new to him, but Sage was still annoyed to have his fun taken from him. Slicking the anus should have been his pleasure, and knowing that Aspros had already fingered himself even a little bit ruined a part of the virginal invasion. Ideally, he would have very tenderly caressed Aspros' anus, inserting one finger and listening to Aspros draw in a deep breath, perhaps watch his eyes close as he focused on the new sensations. After a time, Sage would slide another slicked finger in and the two would slowly move in and out, loosening him and caressing his g-spot. Then he'd add a third finger to accustom Aspros to the stretching before finally inserting his shaft.

Instead, Sage slipped the middle finger of his other hand into Aspros and pulled him apart. He was rewarded with the sound of a startled gasp and awkward shifting. Before Aspros could adjust to being opened in such a manner, Sage plugged his ass with the bottle of olive oil and shoved it in. Aspros cried out, and his entire body tightened. Sage pulled his head back by the hair so he could see Aspros' face. He tried to hide his expression of pain, probably thinking Sage would stop if he looked like he couldn't take it or wasn't enjoying himself. Sage tipped the back of the bottle up and could hear it filling Aspros. Sage moved the bottle in and out of Aspros and occasionally paused to spin it or rock it back and forth or side to side. He could hear the liquid swirling inside. Aspros bit his lower lip to keep from crying out, and Sage knew he should take that as a sign to go easier on the boy but didn't.

Under other circumstances, he would have had Aspros kneel and entered him from the rear since it was his first time, but he was still annoyed at Aspros for trying to prepare himself.

"Ride me," Sage commanded as he pulled out the bottle. Oil spilled everywhere.

Aspros' hands shook as he tried to lower himself onto Sage. The boy really was a little too smart. He took hold of Sage's hard cock to help guide it in. Normally, a newbie would have tried and slipped. As reward for his perceptiveness, Sage pulled him down hard instead of letting him slowly slide down his shaft. Despite the slipperiness, Aspros screamed. Sage had used his Cosmos to make certain his cock was more than just a bottle. Aspros tried to cover himself with his Cosmos to lessen the pain.

"Stop that!" Sage snapped. Aspros did. "Now ride!"

Each time Aspros impaled himself, he felt the full force of Sage's hard cock as if it were an attack. It only took two times for Aspros to realize he needed to impale himself all the way down to satisfy Sage-sama. He couldn't make himself comfortable or find a pleasurable pace as long as Sage's Cosmos kept striking him. Sage watched him with low-lidded eyes and a lascivious expression. When he came, the blast probably would have sent Aspros flying into the roof if he hadn't been holding him down by the waist. As soon as he released him, Aspros collapsed. Sage rolled him off so he could cool off.

I could really get used to this, Sage thought drowsily. He leaned over and kissed Aspros on the forehead before drawing the blankets over them.


	2. Sage's Love

**SAGE'S LOVE**

**WARNING****: YAOI, GAY SEX, OLD MAN WITH YOUNGER MAN**

Sage summoned Aspros in the afternoon so it wouldn't seem strange. The Gemini Saint came and knelt before him as if this was a regular summoning. Only it wasn't.

"Let's talk in my room," Sage said.

"As you wish, Grand Pope." Aspros followed. His armor made the normal clinking sound of metal, but it sounded awkward to Sage's ears. Part of him wished Aspros had shown up in civilian clothes. They sat opposite one another. The dual-faced Gemini helmet rested in Aspros' lap.

"You left early this morning," Sage noted in a calm voice as he poured them both some tea.

"I thought it would be odd if anyone saw me leaving your room," Aspros admitted.

"You changed the sheets," Sage said.

"We sullied them pretty thoroughly," Aspros said, blushing slightly. That was certainly an understatement. Sage had never made such a mess before.

"Thank you," Sage said. "I appreciate your thoughtfulness. You even managed to do it without waking me." He studied Aspros. "Do you really think I'm going to remove you from your post because of last night's tryst?"

Aspros' blush deepened. "I hope not, but if you do, I hope you'll consider letting Defteros take my place as the Gemini Saint." Sage frowned. He didn't like thinking about Defteros, the dangerous, chaotic star. Aspros mistook his silence. "I hope not, but I do expect it," Aspros said, looking away. "I know what I did was wrong."

Sage felt he was the one primarily at fault. After all, he was the older one and shouldn't have been so susceptible to seduction. But it had been very sweet seduction. Even now, during this casual conversation, a part of Sage's mind was wandering. He never did have a chance to suck on Aspros' penis.

"Your methods were wrong, but I can understand why you acted as you did," Sage said gently. "As long as you know the error of your ways, I'm willing to overlook your transgressions—especially considering the end result of your actions."

Aspros blushed again at Sage's formal terming of what had happened and tried to be serious in his contrition, but he couldn't hide his excitement. Sage could almost hear his cock springing to life under the Gemini Cloth, stretching the tights and coming into contact with the metal codpiece only to shrink back from the cold. Aspros shivered slightly, and Sage only just barely managed to keep a straight face. The Cancer Cloth had provided some coverage—certainly more than the Altar Cloth!—but not enough for those who knew what to look for. Ah, for the days when his lover's hands would sneak underneath and cop a feel of him or make him want to get out of his cloth as soon as possible. The Gemini Cloth hid everything. It was so unfair. But he could tell that Aspros wanted to do it again. He'd probably been thinking about it all day too, of Sage's shaft repeatedly overwhelming him. He'd asked to be taken, not asked to make love. It was very much in Aspros' personality to desire extremes. Sage waited for Aspros to bring it up.

"The end result... I know that it doesn't mean you magically fell in love with me and that it was only sympathy sex, but I'd be willing to do it again if it pleases you," Aspros said. After a pause, he said, "No, that's not what I mean. It makes it sound like I'm simply offering myself to you, when, in truth, it's more than that." Aspros slid off his chair and prostrated himself before Sage. "Please, I want you to take me again."

"Aspros, this isn't an appropriate relationship for a Pope and a Saint," Sage said sternly.

But in truth, Sage's blood stirred. What had been idle musings were now more vivid desires. He'd thought himself too old for this. Yesterday night, he wasn't even sure if he would be able to perform and had even admitted as much. Now, his manhood was hard as it remembered Aspros' eager lips around it. His mouth had been so very large, giving him plenty of different places to defile. It had been the mouth of a virgin, but the inexperienced pleasuring had been enjoyable in its own way. He could still remember Aspros becoming more and more enthusiastic until, for a brief moment, he'd taken cock and balls into his mouth, circling his tongue around the sacs to draw them in. Sage knew himself to be talented, but he didn't have the large mouth or long tongue to be able to do such things. Judging by the loud gulping, Aspros was thinking about the same things.

"I know it's inappropriate. It was already kind of you to indulge me last night," Aspros admitted. He looked like he was about to stop but then actually banged his head against the floor. "Please, Pope! Just.. at least... I need..." His hands balled. He didn't know what to beg for. He clearly wanted it all. "Please, let me pleasure you if nothing else." The horny, naked youth seemed more appropriate than this golden-clad Saint begging for sex.

Things couldn't go on like this. Sage had to be decisive.

Sage sighed. "Come to my chambers tonight, Aspros." He would've been quite willing to get a blowjob on the spot, but he had to show some self-control.

Aspros looked up, his eyes shining with adoration that he no longer bothered to hide. "Thank you, Pope! Thank you, Sage-sama!" He probably knew it was utterly ridiculous and unnecessary, but Aspros kissed his feet. Sage simply shook his head and excused him.

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Sage thought ruefully. But he knew exactly what he'd gotten into: a very taboo relationship with a very sexy and sexually eager youth. He closed his eyes. Tonight would be the last night. Just one more time. He would make certain Aspros came this time. He might not have at the end. Sage couldn't remember for sure, but he had been rough with him, probably too much so for him to orgasm. Yes, this time he would make up for it, and then no more.

Sage was impressed that Aspros didn't arrive overly early despite his eagerness. He wore a very short tunic that accentuated just how long his legs were. Any shorter and his penis would probably be peeking out. Sage sighed inwardly. He really was too obsessed with that cock. Perhaps he should give in to his desire to suck on it so he would stop fantasizing about it. If only it had some sort of imperfection. It would be fun to just nuzzle the area and feel the hairs prickle his nose, lips, and chin. He'd probably never be able to do such things again. Well, to be fair, he hadn't imagined he'd be doing this again, any of this, whatever this was or would be.

Sage stopped Aspros from undressing and ran his hand along one of the nicely exposed legs. "I'm sorry I was so rough with you last night," he said softly.

Aspros squirmed slightly under Sage's touch, but at his words, he stopped, looked into his eyes, and said with all seriousness, "I did not fall in love with you because of the way you have sex, Sage-sama. What I want is intimacy, not sex, and although it may not have the same meaning to you as it does for me, when you take me, however you take me, it is, to me, a wonderful thing. I understand that sex is a matter entirely different from any other, and how you act in such a situation is not a reflection on how you are as a person. So please don't worry about hurting me, Sage-sama. I am new to this, but I will enjoy myself even if my body might not seem to."

Sage was surprised and admittedly relieved to hear Aspros say such things. He was unmistakably referring to the pain of anal sex. It would hurt this time too, especially since he was undoubtedly still sore from his first time. But he wanted it.

Sage was upon Aspros in an instant. He tore off the flimsy tunic and went straight for Aspros' cock. Aspros gasped. Sage didn't waste any time and brought him to climax.

"Oh, gods!" Aspros breathed, completely unable to control himself as he came violently. His semen filled Sage and then some. Aspros drew out far too hastily. He wasn't done coming and continued to all over Sage's face as if it were a fresh load.

Sage clamped a hand over Aspros' mouth before he could apologize. He swallowed but didn't wipe the cum from his face. Instead, he used his free hand to push Aspros' leg up and began to take him hard. Aspros' eyes widened. Sage concentrated on that tight little opening that began to bleed. The smell of blood heightened his animalistic appetite. Aspros tried to catch his breath and brought his other leg up in the hopes that the position would make it easier for Sage. It did, but that didn't mean Sage went any easier on him. Instead, he pounded harder. He released his hand from Aspros' mouth, and his ears delighted in hearing Aspros' lusty panting. Sage's climax was even more explosive than yesterday's, and his Cosmos seeped into Aspros' very being through his blood.

Aspros fell unconscious, and Sage just stayed in him for a while, feeling him from within even after he was spent. It wasn't until his Cosmos calmed that he drew out. Sage drank from the water he'd left by his bedside. He finally cleaned the cum from his face and then wiped them both off best he could. When Aspros awakened, Sage was sipping on some chilled red wine.

"I told myself I would be different tonight, that I'd be gentler and more conscious of my lover's needs," Sage said quietly. "I've changed, and I did not realize until now that it applied even to this aspect of my life. All that was left of me after the Holy War was anger and hatred for the Twin Gods who toyed with our lives from the shadows. Even now, I know I am only biding my time for the day I take my revenge upon Thanatos, the God of Death. All of my friends died in the previous Holy War, including the one dearest to me. It twists like a knife without my noticing, and what began as pleasure became a way of relieving two hundred years of pent up anger."

Sage closed his eyes and let the tears silently slip down his cheeks.

"Sage-sama," Aspros said so lovingly that it drew Sage out of his memories. Aspros grunted slightly and obviously ached, but he moved gingerly down to Sage's cock. "I am not the one you want, but let me distract you from this pain if only for a short while."


	3. Maybe Tomorrow

**MAYBE TOMORROW**

******WARNING****: YAOI, GAY SEX, ORAL SEX, ANAL SEX, OLD MAN WITH YOUNGER MAN **

Sage sat on his heels with Aspros' legs on either side of him. He held Aspros' waist and smoothly slid into his well-oiled opening, making Aspros gasp softly. Sage's panting became heavier as he rocked in and out; Aspros stifled his moans in the pillow. Sage took him in hand and made certain he climaxed just as he was filled with Sage's sweet release. They settled beside one another, and Aspros partially curled up around Sage, watching him fall asleep.

Then Aspros got up, dressed, and went to the Pope's study nearby. He never slept in Sage's bed anymore, not even for a short time. It was too painful.

Sage had warned Aspros in the very beginning that he liked him as a Saint and student but would never love him. Aspros had hoped it would simply take time for Sage to change and return his feelings, at least a little if not in its entirety. Why had he thought things would be different? But Aspros knew the answer: because he was young and in love so grasped at any straw, no matter how short. There was fondness and affection but not in the romantic sense. There was sex, but Sage's mind was never on him when they were having it. It had become increasingly obvious as Sage had become increasingly gentle. In some ways, Aspros preferred the days when Sage was rougher, when he'd at least look at him. Now, he was always imagining someone else, sometimes even mouthing his name in his sleep without realizing it.

There were times in the beginning when Sage would ask Aspros if he really wanted to continue with this relationship, this one-sided infatuation. Aspros had always said yes. Then, at some point, Sage stopped asking. At first Aspros had thought that perhaps Sage wanted to be in a relationship with him and that's why he'd stopped asking. Then he realized it was simply because Sage knew Aspros wouldn't leave him. And at about the same time, Sage became confident enough to use Aspros as a substitute for his past lover.

Aspros felt a little tug in the back of his mind from Sage. Aspros sighed and put the book aside. He'd half expected this; that's why he hadn't returned to the Gemini temple. This too was happening more and more often. Sage's psychic powers were strong so he was able to project his desires even in his sleep. Aspros knew he didn't have to do this. If he didn't, Sage wouldn't be angry at him or anything. But the truth was, Aspros wanted Sage. Each time, he hoped it would be different, that Sage would whisper his name instead.

Aspros didn't bother undressing. In his mind, he could see exactly what Sage wanted. Often, Sage didn't even wake up for these short little bouts. It was interesting to share an outside perspective of what they were doing, as if he was watching himself and Sage make out. Only, it wasn't him, of course. It was that other man. It was that other man's tongue that licked Sage's inner thighs and that other man's mouth that sucked on his shaft. It was that other man's hair that he stroked. Tears crept down Aspros' cheeks as he pleasured his lover, and in the dream, the tears became drops of saliva from an eager partner. Aspros moaned in the same manner as that other man, sending pleasant vibrations through Sage. He sensed Sage's desire for this other person and felt Sage pooling. Had he been like this with his past lover? Sharing his side of the experience while they made out to heighten the eroticism? Probably. Sometimes, Aspros could sense Sage projecting how he was supposed to feel, how this other man felt during such times. Sage came, as did the man in the vision, but Aspros did not. He could feel their love for one another, and he was not included in those warm feelings.

Aspros rose and returned to his reading, but after a few minutes, his vision swam with tears. Once he had begun, Aspros forced the rest of the tears out so he wouldn't cry in front of Sage. Their love for one another had been so deep and tender. Perhaps Sage was right that what Aspros felt wasn't really love. It smacked far more of desperation and pain. Aspros felt a little tug again and wept more bitterly. Nevertheless, he returned to the bedchamber. He slipped out of his tunic and used it to wipe off the tears from his face.

Aspros slipped into bed, climbed on top of Sage, and rubbed noses with him. "Sa-ge!" Aspros had learned to imitate the way the other man said Sage's name, not Sage-sama, of course. He'd even become quite good at mimicking his voice. Why the mimicry? Why not be himself? But even when he didn't mimic the other man, Sage thought about him. And the sex was so good. Please, let it be me this time. But it was a useless prayer. Sage wouldn't have tugged on him if he wasn't thinking of that past lover.

And his thoughts of his past lover were even more intense this time. It involved Cosmos. Aspros didn't know how he could possibly imitate someone else's Cosmos and suspected that, in this matter, Sage actively ignored the differences. His eyes remained closed like before, but it seemed ridiculous and unlikely he'd be able to sleep through this. Aspros rode him, shared himself, let Sage's Cosmos—clearly that of a Cancer—penetrate him. Aspros gasped and squeezed and kept impaling himself. No, it wasn't just infatuation. It might not be love on Sage's part; he couldn't stop thinking of that other person. But for Aspros, Sage-sama was everything. He treasured the way Sage penetrated and joined with him even though it wasn't him. He gave himself to Sage entirely—his body, his love, his trust, his being.

"Oh, Sa-ge," Aspros moaned, "Sa-ge!"

And Sage responded. Sage was so hard, his Cosmos so strong. He filled Aspros. A golden glow of Cosmos formed from the power of their coupling. Their Cosmos were honest. For a brief moment, it wasn't the other man. Sage shared himself with Aspros.

No, don't leave me! Aspros thought desperately as Sage finished and their Cosmos dimmed. Don't... But it couldn't be helped. Sage ejaculated into a warm body that he pretended was someone else's. He lied to himself and told himself that the Cosmos belonged to another. Their experience was too intense to feign sleep. Sage cracked an eye open. Aspros smiled tiredly. He would probably cry if he hadn't done so earlier, which was partly why he had forced himself to cry himself dry.

"Sage-sama, thank you. You are amazing," he said.

"I told you not to thank me," Sage said.

Aspros nodded and acted as if he'd simply forgotten. He snuggled up to Sage. This time, Sage put an arm around him, but Aspros knew it was because his memories of the other lover were stronger now that they'd had more intense sex. Eventually, Aspros slipped out of his arms.

Aspros dressed and looked down at his sleeping partner. Maybe tomorrow it'll be different, he thought wistfully.


End file.
